Not Gonna Get Us
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Miley has a surprise for Lilly at her next concert. It's one of her favorite groups but she won't tell Lilly which one, but there is also another reason for the group being there. What is it? Read and find out, WARNING FEMSLASH


_Disclaimer: We do not own Hannah Montana, t.A.T.u. or anything else we may use in this fanfic. Believe me if we did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney and no matter how much we want to own t.A.T.u. sadly it's not going to happen._

_**Warning the following fanfic is a Liley fic meaning FEMSLASH so if you don't like it then DON'T F*CKIN READ IT!!!**_

_(Eerie screeching noise) Yes I've lost my mind…_

_All the things she said, All the things she said, Running through my head, Running through my head, Running through my head  
All the things she said, All the things she said, Running through my head, Running through my head, Running through my head  
This is not enough (enough echos) (The rest of All the Things She Said' by t.A.T.u. plays)_

_Recording of Announcer: Making their way to the computer from Memphis, TN Taylor and Mandy THE SHEHASMYHEART TEAM!!!!!!! (Mandy and Taylor come into the room arms wrapped around each other's waist and Mandy spins Taylor around once while holding Taylor's hand in the air. They make their way to the computer but before sitting Taylor wraps her arms around Mandy and they mimic the music video for 'All the Things She Said' by wrapping their arms around each other's necks and kissing)_

_Hi, hi and welcome to all of our fans out there in Liley fanfic land. As you know I'm Taylor_

_And I'm Mandy_

_M&T: And we are The SheHasMyHeart Team_

_M: Alright everyone both Mandy and I have decided to go off the grid a little here._

_I know most of you are thinking "Oh No this isn't a Liley fic!!' but trust us it is but it's not the next chapter of You Belong With Me or a HM Liley Twist_

_It's an original one shot. OMG!!! Yea we do have ideas of our own for those of you that think we just copy the shows and tweak them a little to show the Liley love._

_And for most of our fans we know you don't think that but for those few that do we just got 2 words for ya!!!_

_M&T: SUCK IT!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_T: lol but for those of you who have been with us from the start we would just like to say thank you so much for your support not only in keeping up with and giving us ideas for stories but also helping us with your advice to help us get through being apart._

_Yes we really do appreciate it and we love every single one of you guys._

_Ok now let's get on with the story WOOOOOOOOOO!!!_

_Ahhh Taylor!!! My ear._

_Aww I'm sorry sweetie here let me kiss it. (kisses Mandy's ear) All better_

_A lil' my lips hurt too (smiles sweetly as she points to her bottom lip)_

_Well let me make them feel better. (leans in to kiss Mandy's lips but at the last second flicks them playfully with her finger instead)_

_Owww what was that for Tay? (holds her bottom lip acting like it hurts a lot)_

_Just because I felt like messin' with ya (giggles)_

_Oh you are so getting it once we finish this._

_Making up for last night?_

_Tay!! And you say I give out to much info._

_I didn't say what we did… or I should say didn't do because someone misbehaved last night. (says in a half musical voice)_

_It's not my fault the waiter was being a jerk_

_I know but you still didn't have to be so rude to him before we left._

_(sighs) ok fine I'm sorry for misbehaving last night._

_Good girl (pats Mandy on the head and giggles then kisses Mandy's cheek)_

_Ok let's get this story started because if we don't our fans will kill us._

_Ok Ladies and Gentlemen we are proud to present to you…_

_A SheHasMyHeart Team original I guess you could call it a Liley one-shot song-fic?_

_Yea let's call it that any way we present to you…_

Not Gonna Get Us

Miley and Lilly are in the Hannah limo on their way to Hannah's concert. Miley is wearing a green design top, with a white stretch tank under it, along with a white, light jean jacket and her oh so famous blue jeans. Lilly is wearing a purple v-neck short sleeve shirt, with a black leather jacket, black and white vertical striped tight pants with pink and black striped heel boots, and her pink wig. They had just got off the plane not even an hour ago and were on their way to Madison Square Garden. Tonight wasn't like any other Hannah concert night, oh no it was bigger because there were going to be some special guest singers that were coming to sing with Hannah that was kept secret from everyone not involved with the production of the concert but Miley had given Lilly hints as to who it was but she still could not figure out who it was.

"Miley come on can't you just tell me? Or at least give me one more hint?" Lilly says practically begging Miley to tell her who was coming to the concert.

"Lilly, I've given you all the hints I can think of without flat out telling you." Miley gives Lilly a small fib because there was one more hint she could give Lilly but then it would make it way to easy for her to figure out and she wanted to see the look on Lilly's face when she final got to meet their special guests.

"No you haven't Miley, you still haven't told me where they're from." Lilly says still begging, she'd been trying to pry that information from Miley from the get go and now figured since Miley wouldn't tell that once she knew she' d know for sure who it was.

"That's because you don't need it Lil. I mean come on, I said they were one of your favorite groups, they've been on MTV, they're controversial, and I even told you the group has at least one girl in it." Miley says in a sly tone so not to give any more hints or tip offs.

Lilly sat there for a moment thinking about who it could be, "Ok it's not Radiohead, it's not Kelly Clarkson, and it's not the Veronicas. Hmmm" Lilly says then ponders some more.

"You're leaving out one big hint I said it was _one_ of your favorite group, I didn't say it was your favorite groups." Miley says smiling because she knew that what she had said would confuse Lilly more than help her. She just loved the look on Lilly's face when she was thinking or confused. It's one of the reasons she fell for her best friend. And tonight was going to be the night she told her how she felt, in fact this whole concert was arranged so she could tell her, she didn't care that everyone would know she loved another girl as long as she had Lilly, and she knew the two women that she had personally asked to sing with her would help make it easier for her to tell Lilly if she did happen to get nervous and try to back out.

"Oh My God I got it, its Paramore. EEEP!!" Lilly says excitedly and bounced up and down. She looked so cute that it broke Miley's heart to tell her she was wrong but she had to.

"No, Lilly it's not Paramore." and with that her heart sank because of the look on Lilly's face when those words came from her mouth.

"UGH!!! I give up. Can just tell me please?" Lilly says begging once again putting on a puppy dog face and leaning her head on Miley's shoulder, "Pwease."

"Sorry Lil, you're going to have to wait." Miley says then grabs Lilly's hand and squeezes it, "I promise you'll love it." Miley says as they pull into the back entrance of MSG.

_Towards the end of the concert_

Lilly was sitting in her usual spot backstage watching Miley perform. She had tried at the beginning of the concert to go and see if she could find where the special guests dressing rooms were located but once she got close enough to the stage to hear Miley clearly she gave up on trying to look and just sat and watched. She never got tired of watching the way Miley moved on the stage, the way she carried herself as she crossed the stage and the way she put everything she had into all her songs.

"God I love her so much. I can't believe how lucky I am to have her as my best friend." Lilly says quietly to herself then sighs, "I wish there was more to us though."

Lilly watches as Miley finishes her second encore of the night and expects Miley to come off stage but she doesn't, she just takes a long look over at Lilly, smiles then winks at her.

"What is she doing?" Lilly said to herself.

"Thank you so much, I love all of you!" Miley says over the cheers that are so loud that you almost couldn't hear her even though her voice was amplified by all the speakers, "And now I have a very special surprise for all of you, here tonight are two very special guests and I'm going to invite them out here to sing with me!"

"Oh boy, let's see who it is." Lilly says getting excited to finally find out who the guests were.

"Alright everyone let's give it up for this group, straight from Moscow, Russia…" Miley begins the introduction.

Lilly's eyes widened when she heard what Miley had said, "Oh My God!! No Way!!!"

"The one, the only, Yulia Volkova and Lena Katina, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN PLEASE WELCOME T.A.T.U.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miley yells into her headset microphone.

The entire building exploded with cheers and applause as the two members of t.A.T.u. came out from the opposite end of where Lilly was standing and came up to Miley and hugged her.

"Hello everyone!!!!" Yulia and Lena said into their microphones causing more cheers.

"Alright everyone, they are here tonight to do a special remake of their song 'Not Gonna Get Us' and I have the honor of singing it with them, do you guys wanna hear it?" Miley says into her microphone causing an up roar of cheers and then the music for the 'Not Gonna Get Us' begins to play and all three start hopping and dancing along with the fans.

Yulia and Lena start to sing

_Not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us!_

Yulia:  
_Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us_

Hannah:  
_Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield_

Yulia:

_Shining upon you  
_

Lena and Yulia:

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not..)  
They're not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us..  
(Not gonna get us)  
They're not gonna get us (gonna get us, gonna get us!)_

While Yulia and Lena continue to sing Miley looks over at Lilly and motions for her to come on stage.

"No" Lilly mouths shaking her head, but Miley wasn't taking no for an answer so she ran off stage and grabbed Lilly's hand.

"Come on." Miley said quickly before pulling Lilly on stage with her, "Ladies and Gentlemen, my best friend Lola Luftnagle!!!" Miley yelled into her mic and then started to dance.

Yulia and Lena:  
_Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us, gonna get us.  
Not gonna get us  
NOT GONNA GET US, GONNA GET US!  
(Not gonna get us)  
Get Us, get us..  
(Not gonna get us)_

Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us

_  
_Hannah sings while looking directly into Lilly's eyes:_  
We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us  
_

Yulia and Lena:_  
My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand,  
They don't understand us_

Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us (gonna get.. get us.)  
Not gonna get us (gonna get.. gonna get..)  
Not gonna get us, gonna get us..  
Not gonna get us

_  
_Hannah, Yulia and Lena alternate each line:_  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not gonna get us)  
They're not gonna get us, gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not gonna get us)  
Not gonna get us, get us  
Not gonna get us, get us  
Not gonna get us_

All four girls dance to the exit solo and at the last beat grab Miley grabs hold of Lilly and pulls her into a tight hug and the same way Yulia and Lena does. When the music finishes echoing through the building, a huge eruption of applause and cheers so loud that the whole building shakes.

"Thank you!!" Miley says into her mic and gives both Yulia and Lena a hug then turns and hugs Lilly.

Lilly leans her head to Miley's ear, "That was amazing Miley. That was the greatest surprise ever." Lilly says just loud enough so Miley could hear over the cheers.

"It's not over yet." Miley says into Lilly's ear.

"What do you mean?" Lilly says then pulls away to look at Miley.

Miley just smiles and says into her mic, "Everyone settle down, settle down, I have one more announcement." Miley says then looks at Lilly, "I need to tell Lola something."

"Miley what are you doing?" Lilly says now with a scared/confused look on her face because she has no idea what Miley is going to say or do.

"Lola, you've been with me through everything and that means the world to me. I know I can always trust and rely on you. You are the most important person in the world to me. Lola I… I…" Miley stops as the nerves of what she is going to say finally catches up to her and she freezes.

"You what Hannah?" Lilly says urging her to continue.

"We need to start the back-up plan" Yulia whispers to Lena as she motions the band behind them to start playing something.

"I… I…" Miley stutters then the music for t.A.T.u.'s 'All the Things She Said' starts to play and Yulia and Lena start to sing causing both girls to look at them.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)_

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
This is not enough

She's in serious shit, she feels totally lost  
She's asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened her eyes  
Could you ever believe such a perfect surprise?

She keeps asking herself, wondering how  
She keeps closing her eyes but she can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and her  
Nobody else so you can be free  
Nobody else so you two can be free

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
(All the things she said)  
This is not enough  
Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said

During the pause in words Miley looks back at Lilly and then leans in and kisses her causing another huge explosion of cheers and some gasps but then they all turned into cheers and whistles. The kiss becomes heated and they wrap each other's arms around the other's neck just like in the music video. They pull away just before the singing starts again but don't look over at Yulia and Lena the just look into each other's eyes with their foreheads touching.__

And she's all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's her fault but she want you so much  
She wants to fly you away where the sun and rain  
Come in over her face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry her  
'Cause she's feeling for you what you're feeling for her  
She can try to pretend, She can try to forget  
But it's driving her mad, going out of her head

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said, she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said

_  
Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind_

Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said.

When the song ends, Miley leans in and kisses Lilly again, and when they pull away she raises the mic up to her mouth and says, "I love you, Lola"

Lilly doesn't say anything she just smiles and kisses Miley.

When they finally pull away Lilly says, "I love you too, Hannah."

_Wow, that was fun wasn't it Tay?_

_Yea that was soo much fun to write._

_So what did you guys think? It's a little different than what we usually do but it's still good right?_

_Please comment and tell us what you think, this just popped into my head this morning and I had to write it._

_And personally I'm glad you did Tay. (kisses Taylor quickly then pulls away but is stopped by Taylor's hand holding Mandy's head close to hers)_

_Hey I wasn't finished (smiling sweetly and kisses Mandy)_

…

…

…

_(Finally pulls away breathless) Wow, uhh do you wanna..?_

_You read my mind Mandy. (gets up and goes to the bedroom)_

_Ok uhhh bye guys hope you enjoyed it. Anyway this has been a SheHasMyHeart Production. I'm Mandy and that was Taylor so until next time C ya. (Gets up and runs after Taylor)_


End file.
